


A Not-So-Little Sweet Tooth

by Akranes



Series: Not-So-Little Sweet Tooth Verse [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Suga, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feedee Suga, Feeder JHope, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Stuffing, Teasing, They're both a little oblivious, Weight Gain, but either way its all super consensual, but never make an actual appearance, chubby yoongi, the other members are mentioned, this prob qualifies as humiliation at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akranes/pseuds/Akranes
Summary: In which Yoongi can't seem to stop himself and is putting on weight, and can't tell if Hoseok has noticed or not. But Yoongi might be into it. Maybe.ORHow Yoongi and Hoseok learn they’re both into Yoongi being chubby. Non-idol AU with lots of food.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it’s been an extremely long time since I’ve posted anything here. But uh hi I’m back :3
> 
> I’ve seen a couple chubby!kink k-pop fictions floating around and I think I’ve died and gone to heaven. I’ve been a k-pop fan for years and years and had looked for fics in this kink before and never really found any, but now there's actually been some that I’ve been reading and they’re WONDERFUL. So I’m inspired and it seems like there is finally a little community starting for it and I seriously couldn’t be happier, everything I’ve seen has been so incredible! So I got inspired by all the amazing fics and art I’ve been seeing and figured I’d contribute :3
> 
> If you don’t like weight gain, feeding or chubby men, now would be a good time to leave. This is a fic in chubby kink and feederism.
> 
> Lastly, the other members of BTS are mentioned but do not make any actual appearance, and I messed with Jin’s age (who is a year younger here, ‘93) and Jungkook’s age (a year older, ‘96) to make it seem more feasible that they all met in college. But, it really doesn’t matter because they’re not actually here in the fic at all, I just still wanted to mention them.
> 
> Unbeta’d
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yoongi had always been really thin, practically swimming in the oversized sweatshirts he usually wore. Initially, he might not have even noticed a change in his body if most of the pants he wore weren't extremely tight skinny jeans. He was very far from superficial, and didn’t really spend a lot of time examining his own reflection, aside from occasionally styling and putting some product in his hair. He was sometimes a bit too lazy to do it, objecting to just let his hair fall where it may. But every now and then the mood would strike him to give his hair a little more texture. And if Hoseok noticed, he’d run his hands through it and give it a little tug and teasingly say something like, ‘Look at you, don’t you look cute with your hair done’. And Yoongi would swat him away fiercely, stating that Hoseok was only going to mess it up with his big dumb hands. He’d probably send a glare Hoseok’s way, too, purposefully ignoring the fact that his cheeks would be dusted a gentle pink. 

He had moved in with Hoseok about two years into dating, and he supposed that's probably when his body first began to change. They started actually dating (as opposed to just fucking) the same year Yoongi graduated college and a year before Hoseok did. They had met at their performing arts college.

Yoongi wouldn't say the words to anyone but Hoseok himself, but Hoseok was his everything. He was loud, annoying, and full of unyielding, undying, and frankly obnoxious energy. And Yoongi would never have him any other way.

It still surprised him that he had found a genuine group of friends in college. He disliked most of his classmates (or maybe just people in general) throughout most of his life. He usually had one or two close friends for most of his life, and he was completely content with that. But now, with all his friends (especially Hoseok), Yoongi realized what being truly happy was like.

He was also surprised how well they all managed to stay in touch. They had almost all graduated at this point, even Jungkook was graduating this year. Honestly, Yoongi had been a little nervous to graduate, in fear that his life, which was the best it had ever been, would change drastically. And it did, but as impossible as it seemed, his life got even better than it had been.

Taehyung had gotten his first real acting gig this year and was starring in a drama. Seokjin had signed with a major modeling agency. Jimin had joined a dance troupe that performed all over the country. Namjoon and Yoongi ended up working for the same company, writing, producing and arranging music. Hoseok opened his own elite dance studio for all ages, but his favorite classes to teach were with kids. It was a natural fit with his energy level and talents, and Yoongi loved how incredibly happy it made Hoseok. And if all that dancing kept Hoseok lean and strong, you wouldn’t hear Yoongi complaining.

Contrarily, Yoongi couldn’t really remember the last time he’d even broken a sweat. He’d never had issues with his weight, he was always quite small. He had never been anything else. His diet and exercise had been pretty far from his mind his whole life; he didn't make a habit of eating especially healthy, but it's not like he ate _bad_. Although he did, admittedly, have a sweet tooth.

He didn't indulge in it often. Not out of concern for his weight or health, but out of a combination of laziness and frugality. Desserts weren't something he really _needed_ , so making a separate trip to a bakery or something was generally out of the question.

Hoseok's diet was honestly trash. How such a fit, toned dancer existed almost entirely on fried foods and cake was beyond Yoongi. He wasn't used to the copious amounts of cookies and pies that were now in his cabinets and fridge. To be honest, he didn't think twice before helping himself.

Hoseok would bring home donuts, cheesecakes, ice cream, anything and everything. And, now that Yoongi really gave it some thought, he had definitely consumed more of those items that Hoseok did. Because when Hoseok brought home a treat, it was usually because he had a particular taste for it. He’d have a couple bites of whatever it was, and his craving would be satisfied. Yoongi’s sweet tooth was only ever satisfied when whatever he was eating was completely _gone_.

So naturally, he needed new pants about six months after they moved in together. He was genuinely confused at first; he had never outgrown clothing in his adult life.

Out of curiosity, he had examined himself in the mirror. And yeah, he was softer. It wasn't much, maybe ten or so pounds. But his pants were already tight enough that ten pounds seemed to be more than enough to prevent his pants from closing.

His pale stomach was no longer completely flat, it was just barely convex, mostly right below his belly button. It had never been super firm or anything, but it had a definite softness to it now, a gentle give that was unfamiliar. It pushed out just a little over the waistband of the ill-fitting pants, the new flesh somewhat exaggerated because of how tight the pants were. He did a rough survey of the rest of his body, finding similar things: he was just a little softer. It didn't really bother him, because he really didn’t look very different. It was completely camouflaged under his billowy shirts and sweatshirts. He'd just wear the pairs of leggings and sweats that were in the back of his closet until he got around to getting new pants. 

He peeled the denim off his legs, realizing that he hadn't really checked them, and that they were a bit plumper, too. As much as his stomach, maybe. He had always had pretty thin legs, but now his thighs were wrapped in a layer of softness. He noticed, finally with a bit of alarm, that they wiggled a little as he peeled his pants off. Maybe it was closer to 15 pounds. His small stature likely didn’t do him any favors, emphasizing the weight instead of doing anything to conceal it.

Either way, he was still generally nonplussed. He pulled on a pair of leggings noticing that they did catch a bit along his thighs and the waistband was a touch snug, but nothing particularly uncomfortable.

He strolled out into the living room where Hoseok was doing some post-workout stretches. It was a Sunday, and Yoongi had just gotten up around noon. Hoseok had taught a class in the morning, and was still in shorts and a fitted tank top.

Hoseok must've heard Yoongi coming, and turned around with a bright smile, and got up off the floor. He went to hug Yoongi, and Yoongi put a lazy finger in the middle of Hoseok's chest, stopping him.

"Gross. You're sweaty," Yoongi said, acting like he didn't notice how rock hard Hoseok's chest was.

Hoseok pouted dramatically and whined, "Ah, Yoongi, you're so mean! My class was so long this morning." Hoseok reached for his hips this time, and Yoongi let him.

"What's that got to do with me?" Yoongi's aloofness and coldness was standard procedure for how he acted with people, but it was basically an act with Hoseok and they both knew it. 

Hoseok kept pouting and gave Yoongi's hips a gentle squeeze under his strong hands. Yoongi inhaled a little sharply. He had already forgotten about his weight until then, and he was reminded that yeah, there was definitely more give there.

Hoseok seemed completely unfazed. He looked down, as if just now noticing that Yoongi was in leggings, which were Hoseok's favorite on him.

"Is it my birthday or something?" He asked, rubbing circles into Yoongi's hips with his thumbs. He stepped a little closer, and Yoongi put more pressure on Hoseok's sweaty chest with his hand, keeping him at a distance.

Yoongi had been pretty sure that Hoseok wouldn't have noticed his gain. He was, by and large, one of the most unobservant people he had ever met. But now, with his hands on his soft hips and Yoongi reduced to wearing leggings due to lack of options, he tested the waters.

"I dunno, my jeans fit a little funny today."

Hoseok looked genuinely concerned. "Did I fuck up laundry?"

"I don't think so."

Hoseok's hands slid around to Yoongi's backside, and he seemed to forget what Yoongi had been saying entirely. He stepped a little closer again and Yoongi squirmed, and he brought his other hand up to Hoseok's chest to try and prevent him from smushing them together, adding an irritated scoffing sound for good measure.

"How about you come take a shower with me, then? I've been without you all morning, I don't think I can take another second," Hoseok said. His inflection had switched from obnoxious and whiny to a deeper, quieter voice that Yoongi couldn't resist. Yoongi gulped a little and hated himself for it, because of course Hoseok noticed _that_ and a smug grin spread across his face.

Yoongi removed his hands from Hoseok's chest and swatted at the hands on his ass so Hoseok would let go. He did, and Yoongi sauntered towards the bathroom, looking at Hoseok over his shoulder.

"C'mon, then, if you're so needy," Yoongi said, his own face flushed from anticipation.

It was almost comical how quickly Hoseok hurried after him, peeling his shirt off on the way and hobbling on one leg at a time to get his shorts off as quickly as possible.

"And don't just leave your gross clothes on the floor," Yoongi said, and he heard Hoseok groan behind him, because that was certainly exactly what he was going to do. Yoongi turned around once he made it to the bathroom and had turned the shower on to warm up, and Hoseok was right there, completely naked, and captured Yoongi's lips heatedly. He pushed Yoongi against the bathroom wall and Yoongi gave a surprised squeak.

Yoongi lost himself entirely in the kiss, like he usually did with Hoseok. He started to pull away, and Yoongi chased his lips with an high pitched whine that might’ve embarrassed him if he was less horny. He looked up at Hoseok who was just _staring_ at him with those dark eyes and a gentle smile on his lips.

"What?" Yoongi practically whispered, flushing under his gaze, all of his attitude and false bravado completely forgotten.

"You're just so perfect."

Yoongi averted his eyes and squirmed in pleasure under the complement. Hoseok started kissing along his jawline and started to pull Yoongi's oversized shirt over his head. He tossed it onto the counter, knocking over a bottle of soap in the process. Yoongi hardly noticed.

Hoseok knelt down and peppered kisses down Yoongi's torso, groaning when he reached to take off Yoongi's leggings.

"God, your _thighs_ , baby. So soft," Hoseok said, and Yoongi shuddered.

The bathroom was getting steamy and Yoongi thought belatedly that they were wasting water. Once Hoseok had gotten Yoongi's pants off, they got into the shower. Hoseok was getting most of the water, which was fine, because he's the one who really needed it. Yoongi faced Hoseok and put his hands on Hoseok's chest as he had done earlier, but the mood was entirely different. He looked up at Hoseok with wide eyes and slowly moved down his body. 

The hot water was running down Hoseok's solid, tanned torso. He wasn't really _buff_ , but he was incredibly toned and wrapped with wiry, athletic muscle. Yoongi ran his hands down his abdomen, savoring how completely firm he was. Hoseok was already completely hard, eager as ever.

Yoongi was reminded again about his weight gain when Hoseok reached around him to grab Yoongi's ass again, but he finally pulled Yoongi to him so their chests were flush against one another. Yoongi _felt_ how his soft tummy mushed against Hoseok's wiry abdomen, and was surprised to find a rush of arousal that followed. He gasped audibly. Encouraged, Hoseok grabbed his plump ass tighter and began rutting against Yoongi, creating friction.

It wasn't the first time they gave each other hand jobs in the shower, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Once they had both come, Hoseok cradled Yoongi into his chest, enjoying the warmth from both the shower and his lover.

Enjoying his post orgasm haze, Yoongi couldn't help but wonder again if Hoseok had noticed his weight gain. He wasn't really _acting_ like he had, but he was so handsy, how could he not notice there was more to grab? Then Yoongi remembered the time Namjoon dyed his hair bright red, and Hoseok said, "Something seems different about you."

It had become a running joke in their friend group, and Hoseok's defense was, "I avoid looking at Namjoon as often as possible, to be honest." 

Contrarily, Hoseok looked at Yoongi about as often as possible, that was certain. There was really no way to know without asking Hoseok directly, and Yoongi wasn't one for making himself that vulnerable outside of a strictly sexual context.

Yoongi didn't mind much, and Hoseok didn't seem displeased, so he was content to ignore it for now.

They got out of the shower, toweled off and redressed. Yoongi stood in front of the mirror once he was clothed, and decided to put some product in his wet hair. Hoseok draped himself over Yoongi's shoulders while he worked, because what else was new.

His stomach let out an horrifyingly loud complaint; it was nearly one o'clock and it hadn't been fed yet.

Yoongi didn't have time to even consider being embarrassed, because Hoseok looked horrified and exclaimed, "You haven't eaten lunch yet! I'll make you something, what do you want?" Hoseok said, flinging himself from the bathroom and hurrying to the kitchen.

Yoongi couldn't help smiling as he continued to fiddle with his hair and called back to Hoseok, "Hey, you don't have to make me anything. I think we have leftovers. Besides, you haven't eaten lunch yet either, why's it such a big deal that I haven't?"

"Because I had breakfast and you _didn't_ ," Hoseok said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, ignoring the fact that Yoongi had been fast asleep during the hours that would’ve been breakfast. "I'm getting hungry myself, though. How's kimbap sound?"

"We have leftovers!"

He heard Hoseok snort, "We have like, half a pizza. That's not enough."

It most certainly was, because not only was it a big pizza, but the rest of their plans for the day consisted of lazing around the house, which usually meant copious snacking. Yoongi lifted his shirt to look at his stomach again. He gave the soft flesh a tentative poke and felt the flesh yield gently under the pressure. He chewed his lip. He didn't really have any desire to go on a diet, shit, he had never had to before. Maybe he wouldn't _diet_ per se, just make a little lifestyle change and try to eat better. Not to necessarily lose what he had gained, just to prevent more. Pizza was already pretty unhealthy, he figured it was unwise to eat more on top of that.

Upon Yoongi's silence, Hoseok answered, "Okay, fine, I'll heat up the pizza. But I'm making a couple rolls of kimbap, too. If we don't finish it, you can bring it to work tomorrow for lunch."

That seemed reasonable, and Yoongi said as much.

But it was not reasonable. Mostly because, as he only now realized, Yoongi was no longer reasonable about food.

Hoseok had put the food on their coffee table so they could watch the latest episode of Taehyung’s drama as they ate. In addition to the pizza and kimbap, Hoseok had taken out a bag of chips and sodas. They had split what was left of the pizza and Hoseok had a couple single pieces of the kimbap and a couple chips. Yoongi had, however, eaten everything else.

He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed; he had literally just decided he was going to try and eat better, and here he was, polishing off the bag of chips. It became more clear to him how he had put on weight.

He put the empty bag on the table and leaned back, brushing a hand over his stomach. It rounded out more than it had earlier that day, packed with food. He wasn't terribly uncomfortable, but he had definitely surpassed just being full. He realized with a flush of embarrassment, that he probably would’ve just kept eating if Hoseok had made more.

Seeing that he was done eating, Hoseok pulled on Yoongi's shoulders so he could tuck the smaller man against his chest. Yoongi happily complied. Hoseok's hand moved from Yoongi's shoulder to his waist, ghosting his fingers over Yoongi’s bloated tummy. He didn't move, curious to see Hoseok's reaction.

If Hoseok noticed anything out of place, he didn't react. He just held onto Yoongi's waist, seemingly focused on the drama.

"Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly and Yoongi jumped. Hoseok was rising from the couch, and Yoongi whined, because he had to sit up to allow Hoseok to do so.

"I got a pint of that mint chocolate chip ice cream you like so much this morning," Hoseok said, coming back to the couch with it. 

"You were at the grocery store? Why? We don't need anything do we?" Yoongi said while making grabby hands at the ice cream. Hoseok was completely correct, it was one of Yoongi's all time favorites. He forgot how he was pretty full and how he was supposed to be doing a 'lifestyle change'. His sweet tooth came first.

"No, I just stopped for the ice cream."

"Why?" Yoongi said through a mouthful of ice cream. He hardly even noticed that Hoseok didn’t bring a spoon for himself, meaning he obviously had no intention of having any.

Hoseok situated himself back the couch and tucked Yoongi (who was clutching the pint like it was holy) back into his chest. He pet Yoongi's hair softly and smiled at him indulgently. 

"Because I know how much you like it, and I know my Yoongi has a little sweet tooth."

Yoongi flushed, and before he really thought about it, said, "Maybe it's not so little."

Hoseok laughed, nothing but adoration his face. "No, maybe not," he agreed.

~

It was so easy, too easy to forget that there had been an issue once Yoongi got new pants.

Once he wasn't stuck in sweats and leggings anymore, he forgot any feelings of uncertainty about his weight, and his 'lifestyle change' idea went out the window.

About three months had passed and their first holiday season while living together rolled around. And Hoseok started baking _constantly_.

It wasn't particularly unusual for him to cook and bake, but it was getting a little absurd. Yoongi told him that, and Hoseok said that's what he always did during the holidays. Yoongi supposed that was probably true; he remembered getting Christmas cakes and cookies from Hoseok while they weren’t living together. Hoseok made (most of) the desserts with the intentions of giving them to a whole bunch of people in his life.

And so Yoongi became his taste tester. He tried everything; pastries filled with red beans and seeds, carrot cakes, and Christmas cookies, he tried them all. On more than one occasion, Yoongi would try something he _really_ liked, and would look wistful while Hoseok was wrapping it up to give to a friend. And Hoseok, unable to ever deny Yoongi anything, would just give him the treats, and make a new batch for the intended recipient.

Before the holidays, Yoongi would usually just eat whatever pre-packaged sweets were around the house, and whatever Hoseok bring from a bakery on occasion. But now, even if Hoseok didn't intend on baking for the day, Yoongi could ask something like, 'Do we have any more of those cinnamon cookies?' knowing that they really, definitely didn't, because Yoongi didn't ever leave leftover sweets, but Hoseok would always be more than happy to make them. It was definitely spoiling him.

He hadn't really thought at all about his weight, in fact, until he went back home to Daegu. Yoongi and Hoseok had some time off work for Christmas, and planned to visit their respective families.

It had been a while since he had seen his parents, and his mom embraced him warmly, then held him at arm's length and looked him up and down with a warm, motherly smile on her face.

"Oh, Yoongi, look at you! You're looking quite _healthy_ that's for sure!" She said in that way that only mothers can get away with. Yoongi just smiled ruefully as she patted his cheeks happily. She gave his stomach a poke and gave a delighted 'Oh!'

"Well, I suppose I'm glad someone has finally been able to put some weight on you. Thank that dear Hoseok for me. Although, honey, you may want to invest in some new pants. They look a little silly."

"Mom," Yoongi whined, flushing a little. How could she even tell? He was wearing a sweater, it covered his waistband. And by any means, his jeans were not too small. They were the ones he bought a couple months ago, they fit fine. Sure, he had probably put on another handful of pounds, just a bit of holiday weight. They were only pinching a little badly now because he had eaten a big lunch with Hoseok before he left for Daegu.

Many of his relatives were there, a handful making comments about his weight upon seeing him. It was a little annoying, but it wasn’t malicious and it didn't bother him much. Or stop him from having thirds at dinner. It was Christmas Eve, after all.

Although, he had to admit, he was surprised it seemed so obvious to them. He thought it wasn't very obvious. Maybe it was just that they were family and more apt to notice that kind of thing. Either way, once festivities began, everyone seemed to forget.

Once dinner and dessert and drinks were over, the extended family began to filter their way out. Yoongi, maybe more than a bit tipsy, made his way to his room in his parent's house.

They hadn't changed much of it over the years from Yoongi's high school days. His dad used his old closet and a corner of the room for some storage, where some boxes were piled. Otherwise, it was unchanged.

Drunk and curious, Yoongi made his way to the full length mirror that was hanging in the room, and, _oh_.

To be fair, he had eaten an unholy amount of food, but still. The dark green sweater he was wearing clung to his belly pretty obviously. It was actually Hoseok's, because Yoongi wanted to wear something somewhat festive but didn't really own anything that fit that criteria. He figured it didn't matter, because Yoongi and Hoseok both wore a size small. The past tense _wore_ being the key word, he supposed, now. Honestly, most of his shirts were in a size or two bigger than a small, and if he had worn one of them today, maybe he would've gotten less comments. Here he had been mentally chastising Hoseok for not noticing, and now he himself hadn’t noticed how... _much_ of him there was until today.

He understood now why his mom commented on his pants. The sweater met the waistband of his pants, but did not come down far enough to _cover_ the waistband of his pants, and you could easily see that they were cinching his hips too tightly. They pushed the pudge of his tummy up and over the waistband, forcing a roll of soft, plush fat to spill out above the button of his pants, which wrapped around his torso to form a pair of bulges right above his hips. Genuine love handles, he figured. And his snug sweater did nothing to hide it.

Yoongi turned around to examine his backside and noticed that his love handles were quite visible from behind, too. His ass and thighs strained the seams of his pants, positively begging to burst out of them. Looking at his backside now, realizing how he had continued to put on weight, he couldn't help but wish Hoseok was here to grab it. Smack it. He wanted to watch him do it, wanted to watch it jiggle and bounce, wanted Hoseok to tell him how thick he was getting, wanted to-

Yoongi bit his lip as he felt himself getting hard through his jeans. He was getting hard from looking at his own plump ass, from imagining Hoseok touching it. He just catalogued all the ways he had continued to balloon, and yet here he was, getting hard. This was an interesting drunk revelation. 

He grabbed his phone and, using the mirror, drunkenly snapped a picture of his clothed backside and started to message it to Hoseok with the caption, "I miss yu. Merry Chrisymad."

Phone sex wasn't new to them, and Yoongi was confident he could be quiet enough to avoid being caught by his family. He took (peeled) his pants and sweater off and flopped on his bed, waiting for Hoseok to respond. He concluded Hoseok must've already gone to sleep. Yoongi, still semi-hard and irrationally (drunkenly) irritated, tossed his phone off the bed and fell asleep with a huff.

~

He awoke the next morning with a slight headache. As far as hangovers go, it was far from the worst he had experienced.

He sat up to grab his phone and was confused for a moment when it wasn't attached to the charger that was plugged in by his bed. He scanned the room and saw it tossed carelessly on the ground and _oh god_.

He hadn't moved so fast in months. His head protested, but he scrambled out of bed and picked up his phone. It was on 9% and read 'New Message From: Hoseok-ah'.

Yoongi had a lump in his stomach as he opened the message. It read, "Yoongi, baby!! Merry Christmas!! I can't wait to see you tomorrow cutie and I miss you! I can't believe it's only been, like, a day! Hope you didn't drink too much last night, I know how your family is! Love you, hyung!"

The amount of exclamation points alone made Yoongi's headache worse, but all he could think was, 'what the fuck?'

He went to respond and found the field already populated; in his drunken stupor, he forgot to actually send the message. Relief flooded his body as he pulled up the picture he almost sent Hoseok and, wow, was it unflattering.

His ass looked downright huge in the jeans that were absolutely too small, and his love handles strained over top of them, framing his butt and making it look even wider. He gulped. He hesitantly looked down at himself, sitting cross-legged on the ground, naked save for his boxers. His stomach was still puffy and bloated. He winced. He got up and recovered the clothes he had strewn around his room last night. Upon inspecting his jeans, he saw that the waistband was obviously distorted and bowed outwards, even folded over itself a little. The fabric was worn and the color faded along the waistband and along the inner thighs. It was painfully obvious upon looking that these pants definitely hadn't fit him. They probably hadn't fit him for a while. He had just stretched them out enough so that he could still stuff himself into them.

Somewhat resolved, and actively ignoring the somewhat confusing arousal he felt the night before about his body, he dressed in sweats (and was thankful he brought a pair), and an oversized t-shirt that graciously skimmed the bloated bump of his belly. He left his room to go to the bathroom.

Once he opened the door he smelled pastries and eggs and immediately felt his resolve weaken. He continued to the bathroom.

"Yoongi is that you? We've got breakfast, so come down!" His mom yelled.

"In a minute!" Yoongi said, and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Sure enough, right beside the toilet was a scale that his mom kept. He clearly couldn't be trusted to keep his eating under control, so maybe knowing the exact number would help steel his resolve. 

He questioned briefly if it really mattered. If Hoseok had noticed or not, he really didn't seem to mind, and their sex life was as avid as ever. His family's comments didn't really bother him, because they were his family and none of the comments were malicious, and moreover he really couldn't bring himself to care too much what they thought about his appearance. Yoongi himself didn't mind a whole lot; he liked eating Hoseok's sweets at the very least. _Maybe it even turns you on_ , an incessant voice in the back of his head whispered. Although he had to admit, it was going to get expensive to replace his wardrobe. He wondered briefly if he was going to outgrow his shirts soon, too. The one he was wearing definitely still fit, but it snagged on the crest of his stomach, definitely announcing that it was, in fact, there.

But then again, shouldn't he _want_ to be thin and fit? If not for himself, but for Hoseok? Maybe he was just trying to preserve Yoongi's feelings. Yoongi wouldn't put that past Hoseok. Or maybe Hoseok was okay with his weight for now, but how much would be too much? Or if somehow, he really truly hadn't noticed, how much would Yoongi have to gain before he did?

The thought of Hoseok disliking Yoongi's appearance was all it took to regain his resolve. He took a deep, calming breath and stepped on.

Since he was about 17, his weight was pretty consistently around 140 pounds. He knew that was pretty waifish, but he was quite short, and it was where it body seemed to naturally settle given his lifestyle at the time.

So when the number 178 blinked up at him, he just about choked.

He stepped off the scale quickly and the numbers disappeared. He stepped on again just to be sure, and got the same results. 178 wasn't really a _huge_ number. Yoongi felt betrayed by his small stature for a moment, because on his small frame, and considering just how thin he once was, there was a significant change in how he looked. He realized that he must’ve been avoiding his reflection a little subconsciously to have missed how his body had continued to grow.

He regarded himself in the bathroom mirror and pulled his shirt up to reveal his stomach. It was definitely plush now, and permanently distended a bit over his waistband, looking plump and inviting. He pawed at it curiously, and it was ridiculously soft to the touch, moving around from the slightest stimulation, and really warm from all it had stuffed into it the night before. He poked it and watch as his finger sunk into the doughy flesh. He noticed with absolute horror that he had two thankfully small red lines reaching from his belly button, down to his lower belly. He had never had stretch marks before. He grazed his fingertips over them and felt the indents the left in his skin. He gripped the pockets of fat that were layered over his hips, and really understood why they were called love handles. They were just big enough for him to be able to get a pretty decent grip on himself. He grimaced, feeling a little annoyed, and gave them an irritated shake. Horrifyingly, the movement made his whole belly wobble a bit. His chest had softened too, the area around his nipples peaked a bit from the new accumulation of fat.

Even worse, his face was getting fat. He had always had somewhat rounder cheeks than he would've preferred, even when he was admittedly very thin. But now they looked positively cherubic. He flushed. Hoseok loved to pinch his cheeks and tell him he looked cute. He must've noticed that there had been more cheek to grab lately. His jawline had softened and was far less defined. Yoongi noticed there was an unpleasant accumulation of fat underneath his chin, causing a slight folding of flesh when he looked down. It thankfully wasn't too noticeable when he was facing forward.

He pushed his sleeves up and grimaced at the entirely untoned softness of his biceps. He squeezed them and scowled. He looked hesitantly down at his thighs and saw that they were beginning to push out a little against his sweats and strain them. He gave his leg a little shake and could tell that they were wobbling, even through the sweats.

Yoongi was definitely, undeniably, for the first time in his life, chubby. And he supposed it was about time to actually diet.

"Yoongi! Your father and brother aren't going to leave you anything!" His mother called from downstairs.

' _Maybe that's for the best_ ', Yoongi thought bitterly, but he pulled his shirt down and headed downstairs.

Yoongi usually had just some soup and rice for breakfast. Although lately, he'd been eating that sugary cereal Hoseok had started buying for him. But today, since it was Christmas, his mom had made some egg toast and a variety of pastries, like she usually did on Christmas.

His mom exaggerated grossly. There was plenty of food left, and his brother and dad looked about finished with the meal. He sat and ate a modest amount of egg toast while making mild conversation with his family, and he very intentionally didn't touch the pastries. He knew himself well enough now that if he had one, he'd eat more and more until he was stuffed.

His mother, of course, noticed, and said, "Yoongi, dear, you didn't eat much."

He felt a touch irritated because that was definitely not true, he ate enough that he should be perfectly satisfied. But he responded quietly, "Um, I don't feel well."

"Hungover?" His brother asked teasingly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

His mother reached for a flaky pastry that looked stuffed with cream cheese and something dark, probably either chocolate or red beans. He felt his mouth water and she plopped it onto his plate.

"You'll feel better with some sugar in you," she said merrily.

"That's definitely not how hangovers work," Yoongi said.

"Maybe not for most people, but my Yoongi always feels better with sugar," she said smiling pleasantly. She gave his hair a ruffle despite his protests, and left the kitchen.

The pastry turned out to be fig. The one after that was persimmon, and then he had two of the chocolate ones. He stopped after that, when he felt his stomach, that didn't really get the chance to digest all he threw in it last night, pushing hard against the waistband of his sweats, uncomfortably snug. He actively put his fork down, and sighed in irritation with himself.

His mom had come back to the kitchen to clean up and came over to him. She picked up his empty plate and gave his bloated belly a couple of pats.

"You really have gotten chubby, honey!" She said, completely pleasantly, still smiling brightly.

Yoongi shooed her hands away and gave an exasperated whine, "Mom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some actual stuffing/feeding in the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback on the first chapter! <3

Yoongi's mom gotten him to take home some of the uneaten pastries, cookies and other treats.

"If you leave them here, I'll just eat them and get fat," she complained.

"So I should take them and get even _fatter_?"

"It looks nice on you."

"Mom!"

"Come now, your father needs to watch his blood pressure. I won't take no for an answer."

And that's how Yoongi ended up on his couch, munching his way through a plate of desserts, waiting for Hoseok to get home. It was mid afternoon, he had gotten nearly halfway through the entire plate, and was well on his way to making himself sick, when Hoseok finally arrived home around 3pm.

Dramatic as ever, Hoseok dropped his bag at the door, said, “My love!” loudly, and flung himself on the couch, landing sprawled face down across Yoongi’s lap. He had to be careful to not wretch onto Hoseok's back from being jostled.

"You're heavy," Yoongi grunted, which was a bit of a lie now that Hoseok was laying still, so maybe he was being difficult for the sake of being difficult. He shoved at Hoseok's shoulders. Hoseok obliged and sat up, straddling Yoongi's lap instead of laying on top of him. He took Yoongi's chubbier cheeks into his strong hands and looked deeply into Yoongi's eyes with an overjoyed grin on his face.

"I've missed you," Hoseok said, releasing his cheeks and nuzzling his face into Yoongi's jaw.

A snarky response was the tip of Yoongi's tongue, maybe something about how it had barely been over 24 hours, but what came out was a quiet, "I missed you, too."

Hoseok preened happily at that, still nuzzling Yoongi's softening jaw, but his hands moved down to rest on his plush love handles. He squeezed them a little roughly and Yoongi squeaked. Hoseok captured his lips before Yoongi could protest.

After kissing for a moment, Hoseok pulled back and asked, "Have you eaten lunch?"

Yoongi groaned at the mention of food. "No, but I've been eating sweets all day and I think if I eat anything more I'll pop." He rested a hand somewhat self-consciously on his belly, which was making itself very known by straining at the front of his t-shirt.

Hoseok's eyes traveled down to Yoongi's belly, and Yoongi dropped his hands immediately, realizing he had called attention to his gut. Yoongi felt a jolt of panic and recaptured Hoseok's lips in attempt to distract him. It seemed to work.

Until Hoseok's hands traveled from their resting place on Yoongi's plush sides to the front of his stomach, lightly grazing his fingertips over the stretched skin in a circular motion. It actually felt pretty nice, but Yoongi squirmed. Hoseok was probably the most tactile person Yoongi had ever met, but these touches felt pointed somehow.

Yoongi also realized he'd never be able to diet without just _telling_ Hoseok that he was dieting. Otherwise he'd never be able to stop himself from consuming everything Hoseok brought for him. The sooner he said something, the easier it would be.

Hoseok pulled away and moved to get up off Yoongi's lap. Yoongi whined a little which made Hoseok smile a lot, and he gave Yoongi's pouting lips another kiss before standing up.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'm ordering dumplings. I'll get plenty, so if you change your mind you can have some," Hoseok said, starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait," Yoongi said, and gestured to the plate half filled with sweets. "Please, take it away. I'll have to bring it to work tomorrow, otherwise I'll eat them all."

Hoseok picked up the plate, chuckled, and said, "What's wrong with eating them all? You usually don't share sweets very well. Are they not good?"

"No, they're incredible. I just-" Yoongi paused, meeting Hoseok's questioning eyes. "I just think maybe I should be dieting, is all."

Hoseok made a sound of disgust, "Ugh, why?"

Yoongi shot him an irritated look and sunk into the couch. He put a tentative hand on his stomach and said, "Hoseok, please. You must know why."

He seemed to understand, and he put the plate back down, returning to his spot on Yoongi's lap. Yoongi kept his eyes down to avoid Hoseok's gaze. He felt Hoseok look him up and down and he hesitantly looked up again.

A bright smile spread across Hoseok's face and he said, "You're so cute when you act shy."

Yoongi bit his lip and squirmed again. He loved when Hoseok called him cute, and Hoseok knew that full well.

"I'm serious, Hoseok. I'm getting fat," Yoongi said.

Hoseok raised an incredulous eyebrow and palmed at Yoongi's overstuffed belly. "You mean this? You're just a little plump now, is all."

Yoongi groaned, both from Hoseok's touch and his words. "I've been deluding myself into thinking maybe you hadn't noticed," Yoongi said.

Hoseok smiled a little bashfully, "I'll admit that maybe I didn't _really_ notice until somewhat recently."

"When did you notice?"

Hoseok bit his lip, blushing. He snuck his fingers under the hem of Yoongi's shirt and began rubbing the pudge gently. He waited a moment to see if Yoongi would stop him. Yoongi was both aroused and embarrassed by Hoseok's touches, so he allowed it, and Hoseok continued.

"I could tell that you’ve been a little softer lately, you know? And I guess I noticed that a while ago, but consciously I didn’t really realize that that meant you must've put on weight. Around the beginning of the holidays I started noticing that you had definitely, uh, put some on. But I didn’t realize...when you were wearing my green sweater, I could see a difference. It was...um, _really_ snug, Yoon."

Yoongi felt a jolt at his nickname that Hoseok used almost exclusively during sex and foreplay, "My mom said so, too."

Hoseok inhaled a sharp breath and ground into Yoongi's hips a little. "What'd she say?" he asked.

"She said I looked _healthy_ and that my pants looked silly- are you seriously getting hard right now?" Yoongi said, acting scandalized, as if his body wasn't having a similar response. Hoseok had been wiggling and grinding into Yoongi's lap, and yep, he was definitely getting hard.

Hoseok had the decency to look a little embarrassed. "I can't help it! I've missed you and I haven't given your little tummy a proper welcome yet," he said, giving a playful squeeze to Yoongi's lower belly.

Yoongi inhaled sharply and met Hoseok's eyes. They were dark and aroused, darting all over Yoongi's form as if now that they were finally talking about Yoongi’s extra weight, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Hoseok gently pushed up the hem of Yoongi’s shirt, slowly, waiting to see if Yoongi would stop him. He didn’t, and the shirt now rested on the crest of Yoongi’s belly. Hoseok's hands traveled along the sloping curve of his exposed soft belly, pinching and squeezing the softer parts of it, like his chest and his love handles, and the pouch of pudge beneath his belly button. Yoongi let him, silently reveling in the touches, any prior reservations beginning to dissolve as Hoseok didn’t seem turned off. He prodded at the top of Yoongi's belly where he was still pretty full, and Yoongi winced.

"Shit, sorry," Hoseok whispered, and rubbed the spot apologetically.

"So you're...okay with this?" Yoongi asked quietly, hating how vulnerable he sounded. He needed to be sure.

"Definitely. I-," Hoseok paused, trying to find the right words. "You've always been cute, of course, but there’s something about you looking so pretty with a soft belly and chubby cheeks," Hoseok paused to look at Yoongi, who was looking at him with wide eyes, hanging on to every word.

"You're just really beautiful. And I love spoiling you and you love being spoiled, although you deny it, and now, I feel like it shows and it just feels like it makes sense and feels right. Feels _really_ right," Hoseok finished. Yoongi wasn't sure how the mood came to this, where they were practically squirming like teenagers in each other's laps, and Hoseok was pretty obviously into the changes in Yoongi's body.

Yoongi's eyes darted to the half full plate of pastries on the table and back to Hoseok. 

"Spoil me then," Yoongi said, words cocky but his tone was quiet, and his cheeks flushed even darker.

Hoseok groaned and shuddered above him, catching Yoongi's gaze and picking up the plate so quickly that he almost dropped it. He picked up a pear-filled tart and hesitated.

"Remember your safeword, babe? I don’t want to hurt you or say something wrong," Hoseok said, eyeing Yoongi’s already stuffed belly. “But, I, um, I like this. And I want to try teasing you about it.”

Yoongi gulped in anticipation and nodded enthusiastically. One of their favorite mutual things was Hoseok teasing Yoongi, and their safeword was mostly in case Hoseok said anything that didn’t jive well with Yoongi. Yoongi had never used it, and even tried insisting at the beginning of their relationship that it was unnecessary to have one. Hoseok had disagreed, and Yoongi reluctantly admitted he was probably right, just in case. So teasing wasn't new for them at all, but it was usually pretty gentle and consisted of Hoseok teasing Yoongi for being shy or needy during sex, which always gave Yoongi that pleasant rush of embarrassment that was just right for them both. But this...food in a sexual context was new ground for them, but he was shocked at how much he _wanted_ Hoseok to tease him. He remembered how aroused he felt the night before, and finally admitted to himself that maybe this was something he was into. And it definitely seemed like Hoseok was, too.

"It's ‘silver’," Yoongi said breathlessly.

"Mmh, that's my good boy," Hoseok said, giving a gentle kiss to Yoongi's lips. He grabbed the hem of Yoongi's shirt with one hand, which was still caught between his somewhat puffy pecs and the upper crest of his belly, and pulled it over his head. Yoongi put his arms up to help. The second his shirt was off, Hoseok was holding the tart to his mouth, and Yoongi obligingly took a bite. Yoongi saw the shift in his eyes, from his gentle, loving, tender Hoseok to the more aggressive and assertive side he had in their sexual endeavors. He felt his heart rate quicken.

"I know I'm particularly unobservant," Hoseok said while Yoongi was chewing. "But even I've noticed this," Hoseok said, feeding him another bite and giving Yoongi's belly a pat with his free hand. It wobbled just a little, completely incapable of jiggling at its current state of fullness. 

"I mean, it's not even subtle, Yoon," Hoseok continued, "You mom noticed. I bet your whole family did."

Before Hoseok could give Yoongi another bite, Yoongi nodded and said, "My brother asked, uh, when the baby was due."

Hoseok tutted sympathetically and raised the tart back to Yoongi's lips. He took another bite. Hoseok looked down towards Yoongi's crotch, and Hoseok palmed it. His belly was pretty far from resting on his lap, but it pooched over his waistband enough that the top of Hoseok's hand bumped the doughy flesh.

“I said it suits you, and I mean it. My lazy little Yoongi, it makes sense that you’ve gotten chubby. I wonder how it didn’t happen sooner,” Hoseok said, offering the last bite of the pastry, which Yoongi took without hesitation.

“It’s your fault,” Yoongi accused with his mouth full.

“Oh?” Hoseok said, smiling mischievously. His voice had lowered to that I’m-in-charge-here pitch that was making Yoongi sweat. Yoongi swallowed the bite he had in his mouth, and Hoseok’s hand was back with fruit filled cookie. Yoongi whimpered but took a bite without any real protest.

“I’ve never gained weight before. It’s ‘cause you keep all this crap around the house,” Yoongi said through his full mouth.

“Yeah, it was a nice surprise the first time I went to get a cookie only to find the package completely empty. And then it happened again, and again, and again…” Hoseok said with a grin. 

Yoongi felt a surge of electricity down his spine at the words. Having no response, Yoongi squirmed under Hoseok to get friction on his rapidly hardening dick, and took another bite out of Hoseok’s waiting hands.

“And what about just this afternoon? You already ate half of these without me having anything to do with them,” Hoseok said, gesturing to the depleting plate of pastries. Again, Yoongi didn’t have an answer to that, so he just obediently finished off the cookie from Hoseok’s hands, looking up at Hoseok’s intense dark eyes.

“You could’ve asked me at any time to stop keeping that sort of stuff around the house, you know. I would’ve. And you know that full well. And yet, you never asked,” Hoseok paused to stare at Yoongi, who met his eyes with a flush.

“Face it, babe. You've got no self control. I might not’ve exactly _helped_ keep weight off you, but no one made you eat except for you.” Hoseok picked a pastry off the plate and looked at Yoongi devilishly. “Except for now, maybe. But I can’t help but wonder,” Hoseok continued, offering Yoongi another bite which he took, “Why wouldn’t you have gotten new pants before Christmas? It might’ve saved you some comments from your family, you know. I mean, sure, my shirt was obscenely tight on you, but it might’ve been less obvious if you weren’t wearing pants that you outgrew weeks ago. You looked downright _sinful_.”

Yoongi looked at Hoseok with wide eyes as he finished the pastry, and Hoseok chuckled, picking up a sugar cookie. Yoongi was starting to struggle, but took a bite anyways. “And you call _me_ unobservant. You didn’t even notice how big you were getting, did you? You were just content to sit and eat sweets all day and act like there were no consequences.” Yoongi finished the cookie and nipped Hoseok’s fingers a little as a kind of silent rebuttal. Hoseok raised an incredulous eyebrow and began to reach for another sweet.

Yoongi groaned, “No, no more. I can’t,” he panted. Hoseok hummed understandingly and placed both hands on the warmth of Yoongi’s belly and began to rub gently. 

“Even if I hadn’t noticed just from looking at you, from looking at the swelling of your ass and thighs and the growing plump little belly you have and how chubby your cheeks are getting. Even if I somehow missed all that, have you taken a look at your jeans? Really looked at them? I do the laundry, you know. You’ve stretched them out, Yoon. You’ve stretched them out so bad,” Hoseok said gazing into Yoongi’s dazed eyes. Yoongi squirmed.

“And now today, I take off your shirt, and what do I find? Stretch marks. Here and here,” Hoseok said, trailing his hands over Yoongi’s lower belly, the stretch marks he had observed earlier that day. But then his hands ran pointedly along Yoongi’s chunky sides.

Yoongi hiccuped quietly and said, “I don’t have stretch marks there,” he leaned over to try and get a better view of his sides, but his belly let out a sharp pang and Yoongi gasped in pain and settled back into his previous position with a groan.

Hoseok chuckled. “Too full to even check, and yet you disagree? Let me assure you, they’re there,” Hoseok said, his teasing words contrasting the gentle and loving way he resumed rubbing Yoongi’s belly. Yoongi huffed petulantly. The marks must’ve been pretty new if even Hoseok hadn’t seen them until now.

Hoseok had stopped talking, falling out of character a bit, transfixed on rubbing Yoongi’s bloated stomach. Yoongi closed his eyes for minute, oddly enjoying the extreme tightness in his stomach before he remembered, “Oh, I forgot to tell you. I, um, tried to sext you last night.”

Hoseok smiled humorously, “Oh yeah?” He said.

“Yeah. I took a picture of my ass in those jeans, but I forgot to send it.”

Hoseok’s eyes got dark again. “Do you still have the picture?”

“I think so,” Yoongi said and he took his phone out of his pocket, flinching as the movement jostled his stuffed belly. He showed Hoseok and got to enjoy the taller man’s eyes go wide.

“Wow. Send that to me.”

“Send it to you? You’ve got the real thing right here.”

Hoseok smiled ruefully, “I’m scared you’re gonna pop if I try to move you.”

“Then don’t move me. The bedroom is so far anyways,” Yoongi said with a careless half-shrug.

“So _lazy_ , babe. It’s no wonder you’ve gotten so chubby, too stuffed with food to even make it up and to the bedroom,” Hoseok admonished, and turned to the plate that was once filled with sweets and picked another tart up. It was one of only two left.

“Hoseok,” Yoongi whined. Hoseok waited patiently, not yet putting the dessert to Yoongi’s mouth, giving him that moment to say his safeword if he wanted. Yoongi made a show of rolling his eyes and sighing before opening his mouth and prompting Hoseok to feed him.

“You must’ve put on at least thirty pounds, baby. Maybe even more. You’re getting so big, and if you keep eating like this, you’re only going to get bigger,” Hoseok said.

Between painful, slow bites, Yoongi said, “Try almost 40. I -hic- weighed myself this morning.”

“40 pounds,” Hoseok repeated wistfully. “I gotta say, it shows. You’re getting so chubby, baby. So big and round and soft. Your skin can’t even keep up with how fast you’re growing.” Yoongi slowly and painfully finished the pastry in his hands and was shivering from Hoseok’s words.

Hoseok picked up the last tart and handed it to Yoongi instead of feeding it to him.

“Eat it while I blow you. I want it done by the time you’ve come.”

“That’s not fair,” Yoongi groaned, knowing a light breeze could make him come at this point.

“You better get to work then,” Hoseok said with a devilish gleam in his eyes. He gave Yoongi’s bloated stomach a pat and lifted himself off Yoongi’s lap and onto the floor between Yoongi’s legs. Yoongi took a bite of his pastry and fought it down as Hoseok nudged his thighs apart, making room for himself. He began to shimmy Yoongi’s sweatpants off him, noticing with delight that even _they_ were getting too tight. He told Yoongi so, and Yoongi responded with a weakly venomous glare that Yoongi was sure was about as threatening as an angry kitten.

Yoongi had to lift his hips so Hoseok could take his pants off entirely and it was just about the hardest thing he had ever done. He pitifully raised himself probably not more than an inch off the couch for about ten seconds, but Hoseok was deft enough that that was all the time he needed. He flopped back into the couch and placed a stabilizing hand onto his gut to keep it from moving too much. He didn’t want to puke on Hoseok’s head.

Yoongi had already been eating while Hoseok had been taking his pants off, wanting to please Hoseok, and gotten about halfway through the pastry when Hoseok’s lips first touched Yoongi’s dick. Yoongi’s hips bucked weakly, his body too lethargic to do much else. Hoseok licked the head and tip gently, before aggressively taking more of Yoongi’s length in his mouth.

Yoongi was looking down to watch Hoseok nestled between his naked, soft thighs. When Hoseok took the entire shaft into his mouth, his forehead just barely bumped gently into the bloated, drooping curve of Yoongi’s stuffed, now stretch marked belly. His inner thighs were jiggling from Hoseok’s movements, and he realized that this was just the beginning. They were both obviously into this, and Yoongi really didn’t want to stop any time soon. He was just gonna get bigger. He’d already gotten so much bigger than he ever was. He wondered where his next stretch marks would appear. He was just going to get softer and softer, and as he’d get bigger he’d be able to eat even more and he’d move even less and Hoseok would take care of him and feed him and Hoseok would tell him he was getting fat, that getting more rolls on his sides, that he was going to put on so much weight-

Yoongi realized he wasn’t going to last a second longer and shoved the last of the pastry in his mouth and tapped Hoseok’s head as a warning, and Hoseok milked him through his orgasm.

Yoongi has swallowed the last of the pastry and was gasping on the couch, completely naked. He closed his eyes and reveled in his post orgasm haze. Hoseok rose and walked away, before returning with a damp rag. Yoongi only then realized that some of his cum was painting the underside of his belly. Once he was clean, Hoseok was back on the couch and snuggled into his side. Yoongi felt Hoseok’s own boner poke into his soft hip.

“I can’t do anything as spectacular as that was right now, but I can at least give you a handjob,” Yoongi said lazily gesturing at Hoseok’s pants.

“Are you sure?” Hoseok asked, but he was already eagerly taking his pants off.

Yoongi gave as enthusiastic a handjob as he could, considering it felt like he had swallowed boulders. Hoseok didn’t even seem to care a little, and he groped desprately but gently at Yoongi’s love handles. In the end, he might’ve came even quicker than Yoongi had.

Hoseok had to clean up (again), and then he scooped Yoongi up from the couch without warning. It wasn’t unusual so Yoongi hardly reacted except for a groan and clutching his belly weakly.

“I wonder how much longer I’ll be able to carry you like this. I can really tell that you’ve packed on those extra pounds when I have to carry them,” Hoseok said and Yoongi yawned.

"It's a good thing you work out, then."

Hoseok tucked him into bed and crawled in with him, and Yoongi was asleep within minutes.

He awoke a while later and it was almost dark out. He wondered for a moment what had woke him, when he felt a gentle caress and squeeze to the small roll above his hips. It was less pronounced now that he was naked and laying down.

“You know, I’ve killed people for waking me before I’m good and ready,” Yoongi said, looking down at where Hoseok had pulled down the sheets and was prodding at his plump middle. He smiled guiltlessly up and Yoongi and reached up to give him a brief kiss on the lips.

“You’ve been asleep for, like, two and a half hours. Almost three. You’ll never sleep tonight if you don’t get up now,” Hoseok said.

“You and I both know that’s not true.”

“Hyung, I got boooored, and here you were looking so cute and soft,” Hoseok whined, using the term he usually felt entitled to drop when it was just the two of them (he wouldn’t dare disrespect Yoongi by dropping it in front of others, he couldn’t imagine what that wrath would be like).

“That sounds more accurate,” Yoongi said, rolling to his side, noticing the twinge in his stomach that informed him that he was still quite full. Laying on his side created a small additional roll between his softened chest and plump love handle, and Hoseok happily fondled it.

“Besides, we have stuff to talk about,” Hoseok said, and Yoongi groaned.

“This is serious, you know! Your body’s gonna change if we keep this up, and we need to be clear on what we’re both into.”

“My body has been changing already, without us actively doing anything.”

“All the more reason to have this discussion. If we keep- I mean, that was maybe the most fun I’ve ever had in a sexual context, ever. And sex with you has always been spectacular, I didn’t know it could be better. But I need to know if you’re okay with-” Hoseok hesitated, trying to find the right words.

“Okay with getting fatter?” Yoongi supplied.

“I suppose, yeah.”

“Yes. For now, at least. I really enjoyed that, and if getting fatter is the cost, I’m glad to pay it for now. If I stop enjoying it, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Promise?”

“Of course, you dork.”

“But do you like being chubby? I don’t want it to be a cost for you. If you don’t like it, maybe we can try to eat better for regular meals, or-”

“No, I-,” Yoongi hesitated, before finishing, “I do like it. And just so I’m clear, you do too, right?”

Hoseok beamed. “Duh,” he said simply and pulled Yoongi into his chest. Yoongi’s mind began to wander. He’d gained weight relatively quickly, but he had a feeling he was going to start growing quicker than ever. He wondered if he could hit 50 pounds gained by Valentine’s Day. 

“I’m think I’m still gonna order those dumplings for dinner,” Hoseok said.

“Make sure to get enough for me, too,” Yoongi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I plan to stay (hopefully) relatively active here with chubby kink stuff, so stay tuned~

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’s also worth mentioning that I am not Korean nor do I live in Korea. However, this fic does technically take place in Korea. Any misconception or misrepresentation of Korea/Korean lifestyle that you may have found is not intentional, so please forgive me. And despite it taking place in Korea, I did write in pounds, not kilos. Because (it’s the unit of measure I’m most familiar with so it makes the most sense to me in visualizing what’s happening, so I apologize if that inaccuracy of using pounds while in Korea detracts from the overall fic) ‘murica.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
